Dear Roza
by FabWithSwag
Summary: Rose Hathaway & Lissa Dragomir are brought back to the Academy by Dimitri Belikov and his fiance Tasha Ozera . But what is going to happen when Dimitri & Rose start to get too close ? Will Rose fight her feelings towards her older mentor ? Or will Dimitri give everything up just for his beloved Roza ?
1. Nice to meet you Miss Hathaway Part 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Academy series . **____**All characters belong to the author Richelle Mead .**_

_**Warning : This fiction is NOT canon just because the characters will act different . Also the storyline is gonna be a lot different than the original series. You will notice some similarities ( eg : The place , the time , some lines & facts of the series ) in some chapters tho . **_

Rose's P.O.V

'' _No , No , please don't leave me_ .'' These were the words that I kept listening for the past five minutes . Great ! Lissa was having a nightmare .. _Again .. _I got out of my ' so called ' bed and ran to her bedroom when her screams got louder .

''_Hey , Lissa , hey , wake up_ .'' I said calmly and touched her now sweaty arm . She was tossing and turning so fast that I actually got scared . I knew what kind of dream she was having and felt the similar tightening in my stomach . As her long time best friend , my heart was aching just because she couldn't escape her past . I finally got on the bed , beside her , and started to shake her . '' _Liss , it's me , wake up _. '' After two minutes of trying she finally woke up . She was breathless and had a scarily look on her face .

'' _Rose ?_ '' she said trying to catch her breath . '_' What happened_ ? '' Lissa finally asked and sat up on the bed . '' _You were having a nightmare again ._'' I said quietly and gave her a small sad smile . '' _Shall I bring you a glass of water ? ''_ From the way you look I can surely say that you really need it . '' I smirked , trying to keep the sassy side of me , just to make her forget what happened few minutes before .

She sighed , smiling a little '' _No , it's okay Rose , you don't need to do that . I really need to get up ._ '' I nodded getting off the bed and followed to the kitchen . '_'Are you okay now ?_ '' I asked as she took the last sip of the bottle . '' _Hmm , yes better than before . But you know what I should get used to this . My past will not stop haunting me . I have to get over and try to live like this . It would be better for everyone . ''_ She sighed and turned her head to the window , watching the full moon . She looked depressed and I had to help her . _Damn_ she was my best friend , no , not my best friend .. _My sister_ .

''_You know what Lissa ? No , you won't give up . You have all the strength to pass this and leave all the bad things that happened to you these years behind . First of all you are a Dragomir for God's sake . And secondly , do this for your beloved parents . You have no idea how good you are going to feel after this . Try to be happy again … Please ... '' _I said , as I sat beside her on the couch . '_' I never said that you are wrong Rose . But I already tried . You know that I'm weak , I can't stand this anymore ._'' she whispered as tears filled her big blue eyes . '_' Lissa , this is what you need to do . You have to become stronger for you , for me and for like I said for your family . Stop allowing your fears to win ._ '' I shook my head as she hugged me . '' _What would I do without my best friend ._ '' she mumbled leaning her head on my shoulder . '' _Hmm , probably nothing .''_ I chuckled as she hit me on my arm _'' Ouch ! ''_

We changed the theme and talked for different things . As I was talking about the boy I met two days ago , her smile dropped and put her hand on her head ._'' Hey , are you hungry ?_ '' I asked leaning against the couch . '_' No ! Just tired_ . '' she murmured and put on a fake smile . '' _You really think that you will fool me Liss ? Come on ._ '' I offered and brought my long hair to one side . When she was finally done , she wiped her mouth and gave me the bottle of the water . '' _Thanks , anyway_ .''

''_No problem_ '' I shook my head and as I turned around to go to my room my eyes widened . There were two people outside our window . They stood still and didn't move . She couldn't notice their facial features , they only thing she understand was that one of them was a woman . Both tall and creepy at the same time . '_' Lissa ._ '' I said with a calm voice and turned to her '_' I will tell you something but you don't have to panic ._ '' I told her and she stared at me deeply ._''I got the feeling that they are watching us ._ '' Her eyes widened too and I pushed her inside her bedroom . '' Pack _up some clothes of yours . We need to get out of here ._ '' I whispered and did the same . After ten minutes of getting ready I stood in front of the window realizing that they were still there . I faked a yawn and turned the lights of just to make them see that they didn't notice anything . I quickly put on my leather jacket on grabbed the bag . '_'Lets go . We will exit the building from the behind door . Understood ?_ '' she asked trying to make it sure . Lissa could only nod this moment . The last thing she wanted was to go back to the Academy .

When we finally got out we decided to cross the woods . A few minutes later I heard a noise behind us . _'' Lissa ?_ Was this you ?'' she mumbled _. ''No ! Why ? ''_

''I am hundred percent sure that someone was behind me . '' I replied and turned around just to see the two figures watching us . _'' Run ! '_' I screamed and grabbed Lissa's hand . Too bad someone pulled me back and turned me around . Soon , I met two sparkly brown eyes and a smirk that made my heart melt . I turned my head to see Lissa in the hands of the woman . My eyes met his eyes and I swear to God that I died when I heard his Russian accent _. '' Nice to meet you Miss. Hathaway . Hope you missed the Academy .'' _

**Soo what do you think ? Please let me know ! Should I continue ?**

**Xox - Ana**


	2. Nice to meet you Miss Hathaway Part 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Academy Series . All characters belong to the author Richelle Mead .**_

_**Warning : This fiction is NOT canon just because the characters will act different . Also the storyline is gonna be a lot different than the original series. You will notice some similarities ( eg : The place , the time , some lines & facts of the series ) in some chapters tho . **_

Dimitri's P.O.V

The only thing that I could think about was that the last day of the mission had finally come. It's been 2 weeks since our guardians started following Lissa Dragomir and her ' soon to be ' guardian Rose Hathaway . They had escaped a year ago. Actually it happened when Lissa's parents got kidnapped. People say that it was her best friend's idea but no one can prove what really happened. Only one member of the family still lived there. Andre Dragomir . He was known as the party animal of the Academy that didn't care about anything. The only thing that was in his mind was alcohol and a great company, if you know what I mean. But after the kidnapping of his parents and the disappearance of Lissa he just started to avoid everyone. He lost contact with his friends and even stopped showing up to his classes. In the other hand Ellen Kirova Ivashkov , who was Queen Tatiana's younger sister and Headmistress of the Academy didn't stop searching for Lissa and her parents . When they finally found them, Kirova gave us instructions about the whole plan. Me and my fiancé Tasha Ozera were chosen to bring them back , just because they have never met us before .

I was trying to fall asleep , thinking about different things when I felt a hand on my chest _'' Dimka? Aren't you asleep yet? ''_ Tasha asked and curled next to my side .

Yes , she is my fiancé . Tasha Ozera and I met in Russia five years ago when we both trained to be guardians. After four years of being just friends I asked her to be my girlfriend and a year later , two months before we came here in Montana , to be my wife . Everything happened so fast that I still can't believe it . It wasn't love in the first sight , no I don't believe in that , but she is a great woman who I can trust . She is her nephew's guardian and I will be Lissa's , so my relationship with her is not a problem. I turned my head to face her and took hold of her hand which was still rested on me . _'' Mm , no I cannot sleep . Maybe it's because we have work to do in a few hours , you remember that right ? ''_

'' _How could I forget this Dimka Kirova has been talking for this for the past two freaking weeks . '_' she rolled her eyes and rested her head on her own pillow . _'' God , I just want to bring these stubborn little girls back and finally get ready for our wedding . '_' she said smirking . ''Yes , our wedding '' I murmured and she quickly sat up with her eyes widened _'' What ? Do you regret it ? ''_ she asked with her pitched voice _. '' What ? No ! What makes you think that ? ''_ I crossed my arms against my chest waiting for her answer . _''Well , you didn't notice the way you said it ! But now let's stop , I'm tired '_' she sighed and turned around to sleep . _'' I wasn't the one who actually started it . '_' I said inside my teeth and turned to my side too . And these were the insignificant reasons that caused our fights sometimes but I hope this stops after the wedding . After ten minutes of tossing and turning in bed I finally fell asleep.

The alarm clock rang few seconds after I opened my eyes . I quickly stoop up to get ready and woke Tasha up . _'' Hey , Tash , wake up , we have to go .''_ I said continued to put my clothes on . Twenty minutes later we were both ready . Tasha and I will not be with only one car , just because of Kirova's instructions . You see she didn't want the girls in the same car . After two hours of driving we finally arrived at their 'new' home . The lights were off , giving us the feeling that they were sleeping . Actually they were used to the human time zone . Suddenly the lights turned on . The girls sat on the couch and kept talking for about an hour . Before they stood up I could notice that Rose's expression changed when she looked out of the window . She said something to Lissa and ran to the other side of the room That's right . Now I was sure that they knew it . After fifteen times of fake acting they turned off the lights again . I said to Tasha to go to the other door of the building which was behind as I stayed here. Thank God she followed my destructions . After a while she texted me that the girls had escaped from the other door so I went to her and we started to follow them . As the plan was going perfect Tasha stepped on something accidently which made Rose to turn around and come face to face with us . We were still far away from each other and that gave her courage _. ''Run !''_ she screamed and both continued to run away from us . Too bad they weren't strong enough , so a few seconds later we finally got them . I was the one who grabbed Rose so when I turned her around to face me I thought that I would die in seconds . I came across with a breathtaking beauty. I already knew that she was beautiful from the photos I had seen back in the academy but the view that was just few centimeters away from me was just breathtaking. _'' Nice to me you Miss Hathaway . Hope you missed the Academy .''_

**Heyy Heyy babies ! What do you think about Dimitri's POV ? Thanks for reading 3**

**Xoxo Ana**


	3. Back In Hell

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Academy series . **____**All characters belong to the author Richelle Mead .**_

_**Warning : This fiction is NOT canon just because the characters will act different . Also the storyline is gonna be a lot different than the original series. You will notice some similarities ( eg : The place , the time , some lines & facts of the series ) in some chapters tho . **_

Rose's P.O.V

His eyes were the only things that I could focus on that moment . What the hell happened ? Everything was going well until I stood in front of this man , looking like a homeless puppy ,but you have to blame him . I mean what would you do if you had a God standing in front of you ? Damn , God ? Seriously ? Did I just call him a God ? I sounded like a fourteen year old who just saw Ian Somerhalder on TV, but I couldn't help it . He was tall , with brown chin-length hair , well-muscled body that you could notice from his tight V shirt and as I already mentioned chocolate brown eyes that could make a woman melt . I think he noticed how deeply I was staring so he gave me a little smirk . For some reason I wanted to wipe this stupid grin of his face . Okay , he is gorgeous but this made me want to punch the life out of him. I let out a small laugh and got closer to him . Mm, even his smell was breathtaking .

'' _I wouldn't say the same comrade . It is actually not nice to meet you . ''_ I said and tried to take hold of his arms to flip him of but the God had amazing skills too . He quickly turned me around ,tying my own hands down and bringing me to his car while the other woman locked Lissa to hers . When I finally realized what had happened I wanted to start crying. I was going back to hell and I wouldn't be free again . I bowed my head down and closed my eyes wanting to forget everything . I heard the front car opening and looked up again , to see the man closing it as he started the car_. '' And who the hell are you ? ''_ I asked rudely . I knew that this kind of behavior would make him angry but I was so furious with everyone , including me . ''Will you answer me ? '' I asked again , raising my voice . That bastard was getting on my nerves . _'' Are you a guardian ? Did Queen Tatiana send you to bring us back ?''_ I kept talking and questioning him but he wouldn't let a word out of his mouth . _'' Hmm did cat eat your tongue? ''_ I chuckled humorously. _'' Okay stay like that asshole. ''_ I spat coldly and suddenly I felt the car stopping. He pushed the car open and in a few seconds he was in the back seat with me . He had no expression on his face as he grabbed me by my neck , bringing me closer to his face '' What did you say ?'' he asked whispering .

Okay , now I can say that I got scared . He was really pissed off and I could see it . ''Nothing .'' I mumbled and looked down at his hand which was still holding my bare neck . '' Oh really ? Because I think I heard something coming out of that little mouth of yours . '' he hissed and tightened his grip making me look up again '' Sorry-y '' I mumbled again and sighed when he finally let go . '' Don't you dare to do this again . '' he told me with his thick Russian accent and after a while started driving again . The road trip was silent after what happened .

Dimitri's P.O.V

Our plan had worked so fast that I wasn't expecting it. Everyone told me that Rose Hathaway was a difficult situation. But not for me. Her skills were not as good as I thought . At this point she would only fight a guy that probably hit on her . Not a real guardian . And from the way she talked you could notice that she was stubborn. A gorgeous stubborn girl . I shook my head when these thoughts crossed my mind again and quickly put her in the car .

She started to ask me different questions .. Questions that everyone would want to ask if they were in a situation like this . As I was told I ignored her . Kirova was clear when she gave us the instructions. But my silence made her want to say more things . At some point I wanted to laugh . This whole things was tiring as hell . Few seconds later I heard something that made my eyes roll back . I wished these words that came out of her mouth was only my imagination , but no . I immediately stopped the car and got to the backseat . I grabbed her by her neck softly and brought her face close to me _'' What did you say ?''_ I asked her whispering . _'' Nothing. '_' she quietly said and I could notice the guilt inside of her golden eyes . _'' Oh really ? Because I think I heard something coming out of that little mouth of yours . '' _I spat louder just to make her understand that I didn't allow anyone to talk to me like this . She apologized and the only thing I said to her at the end was to not dare this again .

After that I got to the driver's seat again and continued . Suddenly I got a feeling that was actually anonymous to me . Guilt . Guilt about the way I acted towards a girl that I met an hour ago . I mean wouldn't I act like that ? I looked over the mirror and saw her leaning against the window , watching the darkness . I wish I could apologize that moment but it was not the right time . Not yet . The sun was rising when we arrived to the academy . The children were already asleep so fortunately nobody would come up and start asking questions . I pulled my seatbelt off and turned around to find an asleep Rose . I smiled at this sight but shook my head for the 3rd time as I got these thoughts again . I grabbed her arm and shook her a bit _. '' Rose , wake up . ''_ I lowly said and waited for her to open her eyes . _'' We arrived . ''_ I told her giving her a small sad smile . _'' So I guess I am in hell again . '' _were the only words that I heard until we got inside the Academy.


End file.
